


Landmine

by supercsi4



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercsi4/pseuds/supercsi4
Summary: Post 01x13 Wait & Hope
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Landmine

After they caught the suspect and Dani took her back to the station, Malcolm lost track of time, hanging out with his sister and mother, but it wasn’t long before visions of Dani in that dark red dress came fluttering back into his brain. He needed to see her again. Hopefully she was still in that dress.

When Malcolm had his hands on that landmine, so many things were running through his head.

_If I die right now, I have to at least help them solve this case. Oh my god, I am gonna die without ever telling Dani how I feel. I’ve never had the chance to kiss her. But I can’t just say all that out loud in front of everyone._

Malcolm decided to text Dani. After all the excitement of the day, he hadn’t eaten anything in hours.

“You home yet? Hungry? I’m getting chinese and can head over to your place??”

The three little dots appeared on the screen then disappeared.

_Please be home, please still be in that dress, please want to see me._

“Just got home, that sounds perfect, door’s unlocked.”

Malcolm ordered the food, picked it up and headed over to Dani’s place. He opened the door and walked towards the kitchen. His breath caught in his throat again when he saw her standing there, still in that dress, her hair was down now and she was barefoot, leaning against the counter, looking at her phone, sipping on a glass of wine.

She looked up at him, still in his tux, he looked amazing every day, but in that tux, he was so incredibly sexy.

“Hey,” she greeted him and smiled, “Want some wine?”

“Yes please.”

Dani poured him a glass while Malcolm grabbed plates from the cabinet and began dishing out the food. They sat at the counter, talked about the case and his family, they fell back into their usual comfortable banter.

Malcolm wanted to ask why Dani was still in that dress.

_Does she love the dress that much? Or is she still wearing it just for me?_

The thought made him smile.

“What are you smiling about?”

“Oh nothing,” Malcolm said, getting up to wash the dishes.

Dani was getting a little tired of this game Malcolm was playing by not telling her what he was really thinking.

She got up and huffed at Malcolm, “Well, if you’re just going to keep things to yourself again that’s fine. I won’t force you to tell me what’s going on in your head.” With her hands on her hips, staring at him, she continued, “I think I’m going to go change.”

Dani really did love the dress and loved the way Malcolm looked at her in it, but she was dying to get into a pair of sweats.

Malcolm reached out and grabbed her by the wrist. She didn’t shudder at his touch, she never did. He took a deep breath and pulled her toward him, so she was standing directly in front of him, her face just inches from his.

“No more bullshit, what were you really gonna say to me this morning, when your hands were on that landmine?”

She had him trapped now. He pulled her into his space and she wasn’t going to move until he told her the truth.

“You were about to die from a landmine exploding under your hands and all you say to me is ‘And Dani… never mind.’”

Malcolm’s free hand came up to reach behind Dani’s neck to pull her down onto his lips, soft, gentle, hesitate. He kissed her until he ran out of breath, then pulled back to look at her. His bright blue eyes were glowing.

“I was going to say… Dani, I don’t want to die today, never knowing what it feels like to kiss you.”

Dani smiled and blushed. Malcolm has always been honest with her, which is why it bothered her so much today that he lied to her twice because he was afraid to tell her the truth. Dani wrapped her arms around his neck as Malcolm’s hands found their way down to her hips. She kissed him this time, with much more passion. His legs were feeling weak, so he guided her over to the kitchen counter to lean her body against it, as he pushed his body flush against hers.

He let his hands wander to the back of her dress, allowing his fingertips to graze the soft skin of her back. The deep V of the back of her dress ending about mid back, but low enough to tempt him, for him to know she’s not wearing a bra.

Malcolm’s lips traveled down Dani’s neck and she leaned her head back, moaning in pleasure. His soft lips and rough stubble marking her neck was an incredible sensation.

“I also want to be the one who takes that dress off you,” Malcolm mumbled into her neck.

That was exactly what Dani wanted to hear. She pulled back, took his hand and lead him straight to her bedroom. She stood at the foot of her bed, back towards him and just waited.

It only took seconds for her to feel Malcolm’s warm hands on her bare back. He slowly massaged her upper back and then moved lower, down to the zipper. He slowly unzipped her dress, then ran his hands back up to her shoulders. Gently sliding the straps down her shoulders, following them with his lips on her shoulder. She leaned back into him as the straps fell completely down her arms and the dress was quickly a puddle on the floor.

He was right, she wasn’t wearing a bra and his hands reached around to feel her now exposed breasts. They fit perfectly in his hands as he gently massaged them. Still kissing her neck and shoulders, Dani’s eyes closed, and she was lost in the feeling of Malcolm’s hands on her naked body.

Immersed in the moment, she lost track of his hands until she felt one push aside her panties and slip his fingers behind the lace and dip a finger into her core, she was so wet. He groaned into her neck after discovering how her body had reacted to his touch.

One hand still massaging her breast, with the other, he took two fingers and began rubbing circles on her clit. Malcolm was nibbling her neck and ear lobe until she grasped onto his arm and trembled from her orgasm.

Dani slowly turned around to face him, her chest still heaving as she tried to catch her breath. She was flush from her orgasm, her beautiful tits now right in his face, he needed to taste them. He gently pushed her back onto the bed. She moved back towards the pillows as she watched him undress. She’d seen Malcolm shirtless a few times, his muscular arms, six pack abs, but now completely naked with an impressive erection, the sight made her mouth water.

She bit her lip as he crawled onto the bed and began kissing up her body. When his lips hit her hard nipples, her back arched as she ran her fingers through his hair, encouraging him to continue. He used his knee to spread her legs and then settled between them. His lips found hers again and he kissed her hard. His tongue entered her mouth at the same moment he plunged into her wetness. Dani moaned into his mouth and bucked up to meet his thrusts.

Her nails dug into Malcolm’s back, his fingers gripping her thighs hard enough that they will probably leave bruises in the morning.

“Oh god Malcom, oh god, yes, yes, YES!” Dani’s second orgasm flooded over her, she clenched around him and that was all he needed, he soon followed, spilling into her.

They both collapsed onto the bed. He rolled over to meet her gorgeous smiling face and said, “Thank god for that landmine today, huh?”


End file.
